


feather-like

by ayas3ri



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Stripping, They are in a 'casual' relationship but reader wants more, Tony Stark Feels, Tony and reader are at a party, Tony is Kinky, kinda meh, kinda vague, vague mentions of sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: This is just Tony with his S/O, pondering their future together.





	feather-like

**Author's Note:**

> [I wrote this a long time ago so I don't know where I wanted to go with this but eehhh, it's worth a shot. Enjoy~]

_“Tony.”_

He always adored the way his lover’s voice sounded so soft and low, almost inaudible in a crowd, easy to miss. _Like a faint whisper, an echo._  But his trained ears _easily_ picked up the frequency of their tone, so used to it. And he also immediately recognized it, capable of hearing it even in the loudest of rooms. Which was now the case, music blaring from the speakers (although it was jazz, suited for the elegant party they were attending) and voices murmuring around them like the buzzing of bees. He turned on his heels to face his rather small lover, looking upwards at him with those cute and innocent [e/c] orbs, laced with worry and restlessness. They were twiddling with their fingers nervously, eyes darting all around, as if pressured by the other people to act in some way; even if no one was even glancing their way.

“Yeah?” Tony says, leaning towards them with a teasing smirk on his face. They immediately blush, like he knew they would, when his hot breath fans over the skin of their exposed neck. _Was it crowded here or was it just the fact that Tony was really_ really  _close to you?_ A gasp left their lips, airily. They shuffle on their feet, head pointed downwards at the ground, their [h/c] hair falling like a curtain over their face, _hiding out_. “I can’t know what you want if you don’t use words, darling.”

Tony obviously didn’t mind their attitude; it was part of their charm and why he chose them as his partner in the first place. It blended perfectly with his slightly egoistical attitude and flashy personality. They kept him in check, reminding him that they disliked being the center of attention. And as much as Tony liked showing off; somehow, he respected their decision. Because they didn’t demand much out of him anyway. Tony had it all they wanted. And, in return, they kept _him_ happy. Their relationship was a secret; and he planned on making it that way. They were more like… _casual lovers_ , meeting from time to time to relieve some stress and they never asked anything more out of each other. No strings attached.

_Though he sometimes felt their partner wanted more than that._

However, he kept on pretending he didn’t see any of this. He wanted it to stay like this, as casual lovers. Tony had enough after Pepper; he didn’t want this beautiful relationship to end in the same way. It would hurt too much, it would ruin him. Despite himself, he actually cares a lot about them. He’d never want to lose them because of who he was: _the Iron Man_. _He couldn’t make them a target._

Not like he’ll ever admit it.

“Stop teasing me, Tony..” they murmur back, actually angered a bit, their pout only amusing the billionaire. “I want to…to get out of here.” Their tone was suggestive and Tony knew exactly what they wanted. He was feeling the same, bored by the stupid chatter he was forced to keep up and actually wanting some time out. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he casually laces his fingers with theirs and they blush, trying to cutely hide it from the other people _possibly_ watching.

“Tony, I thought we established not to show ourselves in public!” they scold him as he pushes through the crowd with them in tow.

“I’m only holding your hand, not _kissing_ you.” He had no care whatsoever, as opposed to his lover. “They’ll all probably think you’re my next fling or something. Besides, let them speak. It’ll make things more interesting.” He looked back at them stumbling in that uncomfortable outfit they wore. It was too tight for their liking, but Tony insisted on wearing it. His own personal creation, even if no one knew. He just wanted for them to show it off for him _at least once._ He noticed the displeasure on their face, if only showing for one single moment; but to be honest, it only entertained him. Besides, they'll be both relieved when they took those clothes off. “Or would you like not to? I can do that, no problem.” Tony started to disentangle his fingers from theirs, slowly.

“No!” they said a bit louder than normal and curl their fingers back around his. He smirks triumphantly to himself. “I mean…if it’s not bothering you…”

Eyes were already on them and they both felt it. Whispers circulated around them. _He surprisingly found out later that they didn’t mind as much as they made it seem to._

“I’m actually glad.” For the first time in the night, they smile and that smile twists his guts. His grip on their hand tightens and the room feels increasingly heavier in warmth. _Thank God they were at the entrance._ He wouldn’t resist long otherwise.

“Your coat, Mr. Stark?” a boy says and Tony flutters his hand at him to do so. They hurry to bring them what they needed and soon find themselves out in the cold night air. It was summer; not like it mattered to him or them. They shivered lightly and Tony notices, slinging one arm over their shoulder, bringing them closer to the warmth of his body. They nuzzle closer, both waiting for the car to come.

“Did you like it?” he asks them.

They shrug lightly “It was alright. For a party I _don’t_ like to attend.” Tony chuckles, knowing their reluctance to join him at parties. It was a miracle they actually came today. But he was slightly happy nonetheless.

“Don’t worry, we’ll have fun later by ourselves.” He winked as the car pulled in front of them and the doors opened by themselves. As expected of the car belonging to the famous Anthony Edward Stark.

They blush lightly again, chewing on their lower lip pensively “Is that all you think about, Tony?”

His lips press on the side of their face, heavily, pushing them, as his hands roam over to their shoulders. They immediately freeze against his touch and he presses himself even closer to their body, loving the way they were all alone in the chill air.

“And you don’t?” he purrs, his stubble tickling their neck and making them squirm against him. “You’re not so innocent as you pretend to be and we both know it.”

 _The things they do in bed…_ There was no lack of imagination on both parts and their sexual life was spicy. If someone were to know...Tony, personally wouldn’t care. He was an extravagant person; people would expect this kind of behavior on his part. _But they certainly wouldn’t like their secrets to be released to the public_.

“No one needs to know that.”

“They don’t even know your name, darling, so what’s to worry about?”

They don’t answer and push him away, hands on his chest, feeling his reactor buzz through the fabric of his shirt. “Let’s just get in the car.” They push past him and Tony doesn’t bother to stop them. He follows them inside the car and demands some answers.

“You’re the one that suggested going.”

He closes the door and makes himself comfortable in the backseat of the car. The seats were comfortable and he immediately relaxes; but he notices his partner standing stiffly on the other side, peering out the black tinted window. _Their beautiful sparkling [e/c] eyes were so sad…_ And he had no idea why. They were never sad in his presence; sure, they could be angry or jealous or anything else, but never _sad_. And he hated to see them that way.

His hand makes his way across to them, while spouting some incoherent coordinates for the car to guide them home, too busy trying to figure out the expression on their face. His fingers ghost on the skin of their cheek, feeling their texture and making them turn towards him. His name leave their lips in question, soft and lovely, ringing in his ears and making his heart pick up the pace, without him really wanting to. At least he kept a good poker face. They lean into his touch, the darkness surrounding them; and he can’t help but stare at their lips. Their lush and rosy lips, _so kissable._ He runs his thumb over them, beckoning his lover at the same time to get closer.

“ _C’mere._ ” He whispers in his best seductive voice, the one that he knew always worked, that always won them over.

And truly, they couldn’t resist his calling and obliges to his request, almost hypnotized. They crawl on the seat and stand to Tony’s side, staring dazed into his own brown eyes, awaiting his next move. With his other hand, he pats his thigh. _They don’t even have the energy anymore to hesitate, to reject him. They just follow_.

“Good [Name],” he purrs as they shift their weight into his lap, sitting sideways and resting their palms on his shoulders for little support he provided. One of his hands massage their lower back, while the other one can’t stay put and tickle their thigh, teasingly, leaving invisible goosebumps in its trail.

“What’s this, Tony?” they whisper, closing their eyes and letting themselves dive into the roller-coaster of the emotions the philanthropist was stirring inside them. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” His breath hovers lightly on their neck as he places feather like kisses on the skin. A shiver up their spine has them press closer to his body, fingers clumsily playing with the polka-dotted tie he was wearing.

“That’s unusual…” they say in the same low and secretive tone Tony was using, their lips hanging above his, their hands loosening the tie around his neck.

“What is?” he tries to capture their lips with his but they knew him better and dodge at the right second, turning their head away. Tony bites the thin air and a growl involuntarily escapes his throat, his eyes narrowing while a smirk toyed on his lips. _Like that of a hunter_.

“ _You_ trying to dissect my feelings.” They quickly shrug off Tony’s coat, with his help. Then they focus on the buttons of his shirt, but not yet ready to expose his toned chest.

A rumble in his throat, amused. “Well, your body is not the only thing I’m trying to dissect.” A nip on their neck, finding their soft spot easily: the spot that had them a mushy mess in an instant. Tony continues his ministrations, using his teeth to tug at the sensitive skin, making sure to leave a mark that told them they belonged to Tony Stark. _And only him_. No one else. He may not look like it, but he sure was possessive from time to time. And [Name] belonged to him.

_And they knew it._

“Smooth,” They hiss out, craning their neck to give his mouth more space, more ground to cover. He hums approvingly, almost laughing, as he continues to pepper their neck lovingly.

_“Always.”_

Their hands stop and push him away and he surprisingly complies, feeling their desire to speak up their minds. “This isn’t what I want, Tony…” Fingers dance across his jaw, gripping his cheeks, making him moan in contempt.

He raises one brow “Then what?” He has half his mind set on teasing them by grabbing their most private parts, to rub against it and make them squishy as a jelly. To drive their thoughts away from the seriousness and made them forget their mind; only because he felt afraid of _the talk._

Tony could guess their intentions. It has been hanging in the air for a couple of days now, sensing a kind of restlessness in his partner’s behavior whenever they were together. They were almost _too_ quiet nowadays, lost in thought and looking out the windows as if they could find the answer to their mute question written there. Tony asked them numerous times about what was eating their mind, albeit jokingly and not taking it serious; and he only got a cryptic smile in return.

_‘Nothing, Tony.’ They said. ‘Autumn makes me melancholic, that’s all.’_

He believed [Name]’s words, not bothering with demanding more answers out of them. He was too comfortable like this and never took their feelings into consideration. It was only a carnal desire, because his lover looked stunning without clothes on. They were beautiful and adored every imperfection on their body, the way they moved and how easily he could rile them up. He knew their body more than he knew his own.

_And he got to the point where he wondered if he’d like to settle down with them._

The thought scared him, dreading their answer. Their feelings were still their own and he could never guess them.

And now he knew exactly what they wanted. The moment they started acting this way, _he knew_ , felt it in his bones. _Yet he still played the fool._

_Who was he lying to?_

“What is it that you want?” he repeats slowly, looking straight into their sad eyes. He gently caressed their cheek with one hand, to indulge them to relax.

“I don’t want this anymore,” Boldly they say and, for a second, he thinks he was wrong about assuming what bothered them.

“You want to end this?” Tony is hurt, but only an edge of it is let out. _He did not ask for this._

“Not…” they sigh. “..entirely.”

“You want a break?” he doesn’t trust that. Not after it had happened with Pepper. He wasn’t going to beg again.

They shake their head. “No.”

“Then say it, dammit.” He loses his cool and snaps but they don’t react as he wanted too. They smile tiredly and presses their lips to his forehead, lightly, and he almost not felt it. Tony knew this kind of attitude. It was as if Tony was a glass and he could break any moment. Their kisses were like tons of feathers dancing across his face, relaxing him and feeling great on his skin. As if he was precious, as if he actually mattered to them. He wanted to return but he believed that he’ll never reach their level of care. _Tony couldn’t kiss like a feather._

It was their specialty.

“I think-” they continue in kissing all over his face, tickling him. “I may want-” _Kiss_. “More than that.”

His voice wavered “What do you mean?”

“I want-” _Kiss._ “a real date-” Another one, setting his heart aflutter. “with you.” They linger on his lips, nipping at them, but he was not responding back. “I don’t want-” They sigh, their minty breath brushing against Tony’s mouth. “to stand in the shadow of the great Tony Stark anymore.” Their smell - _was that a new perfume they were wearing_?- was intoxicating. “I don’t want—” Don’t be pulled into their trap, Tony. He knew better. “ _to only be fucked_.”

“So _obscene_ …” he mutters through a hazy web, almost smitten. A part of him was still resisting.

They sigh again, lovingly, and bites the lob of his ear “I want _to be loved_ ,” they purr.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, love,” he growls, pushing them away. “I am the one in control and we do what I say.”

That seemed a lie, coming from him. But they let it slide. “It’s just a thought. I’ll do whatever you say in the end, _Tony Stark_.”

Tony strikes.

Pries their wrists away from him, attacking their lips hungrily. They moan against his mouth, kissing back with the same hunger.

‘Then _strip_.’

The car was rather small, but somehow, they managed to do so, to strip without looking awkward. _They've done this before._ The air is rather hot all of a sudden, the atmosphere tense and filled with electricity. Tony throws his tie somewhere in the corner, forgotten, as his eyes watch the lascivious dance with a predatory gaze, licking his lips ever so often.

“ _Done_ ,” they breathe out, cheeks flushed and watching Tony through half-lidded eyes. He runs his gaze all over their body, _the body they knew so damn well_ , tainted by his touch. They stand there, legs around his sides, only in their undergarments and as soon as Tony randomly touches their skin, they moan in response. _They felt so hot_. “Oh Tony,” they sigh in delight and he chuckles.

“You want to love me?” Tony asks, they respond. “You want us to be official, get more serious?” He touches them down, rubbing and feeling and making them moan.

“Mmhm—yeah.”

_Is it worth the trouble?_

“We’ll think about that later, _won’t we_ , sweetheart?”

Maybe. Maybe he shouldn’t be afraid. Maybe it was all that he wanted. But he was selfish; he didn’t want to get hurt. He was stalling, hurting them in the process. They’ve developed feelings in the meantime and he probably did too. He’ll have to sort things out.

But not now. Not was not the time. Too much tension.

A finger lowers their underwear down.

“For now, let us keep pretending we’re strangers.”

_Only for a little bit._


End file.
